Battle of Shanghai
Background Catastrophe. Three cities across three nations were bombed in a spectacular fashion. The Atomic Kingdom of China revealed itself to the world, and the world was horrified. For the next few months, chaos would ensue. The Chinese launched an invasion into Soviet Siberia, cutting the Union in two. Chinese forces descended from the Himalayan mountains and attacked India, causing chaos and making Allied operations difficult with India's large population. Finally, the Chinese continued with naval and aerial incursions into Japanese holdings and the mainland. Haruhiro himself would be there to lead counter attacks. Any tension between the three world powers would subside within the months of fighting. A common enemy makes strange bed fellows. All three nations knew that a counter-attack was necessary, but did not how to do so and where. In late September, Imperial intelligence discovered that the Atomic Chinese moved into the ruins of Shanghai and built a massive military base in the area. It was from this base that the Chinese naval forces attacked the three cities. In a historic video conference, U Thant of the Allies, Emperor Kamina of the Imperials, and Cima Len Davidova of the Soviets all prepared a memorandum of cooperation against Atomic China. Their cooperation then trickled down to the military staff of the three nations. This is where things became difficult. Each nation's force would be lead by a commander, and it just so happened that each available commander was a woman, but they had history. Haruhiro tagged along with Takara Sato, but was disappointed he was not officially leading the force, but he had a major part of it. Each of the three powers brought their own improvement for the upcoming battle. The Allies decided to utilise a massive Habakkuk-class seaborne fortress to coordinate everything. In an unprecedented move, all of the Allied, Soviet, and Imperial aircraft along with other forces shared this platform. The Allies also brought along a sizable force of vehicles from their chronosphere network. It was determined that Japanese forces would land first with Allied and Soviet landings close behind. Japanese forces have more variety with amphibious options anyways. The Soviets brought along a large number of coastal bombardment ships to strike the coast. The Chinese invasion of Siberia continued, and the soviets could only spare walker forces, and none of their famous tanks for the operation. Force Composition Allied Nations The Allies brought the biggest variety of forces. Lydia Winters commanded from the massive Habakkuk-class Seaborne Fortress. From there, she could help coordinate Allied, Imperial, and Soviet aircraft and other forces. Also, a large contingent of Allied landing forces would use the seaborne fortress to disembark. Two aircraft carriers tagged along as well as a hearty detachment of the Allied pacific navy with other ships chronosphered in. The Allies could afford to bring in a large number of tanks and mechanized forces from the 27th Armored Battalion. Lydia Winters insisted on bringing her famed Athena Satellite vehicles, so a detachment of the 5th Artillery came along. Finally, Commander Serina Lars decided to send some of her experimental forces to help with the battle. The Solar Amplification Platform helping the most also being recently developed. Empire of the Rising Sun The Imperials brought along a Takamori-class aircraft carrier which carried most of the Imperial fleet, however, a few imperial aircraft and forces were sent to the Habakkuk for cooperation purposes Soviet Union Atomic Kingdom of China